


Glitter

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Amusement Park, Ferris Wheel, LotsOfLoveEvent - Celebrating Valentines Day, LotsOfLoveEvent - Fluff, LotsOfLoveFeb2020, M/M, Soul Mate AU, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, TsukaSen Established Relationship, Valentine's Day Fluff, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Valentine’s Day isn’t for everyone. Chrome is just looking for his soulmate and all Hyouga wants is to ride the Ferris wheel without distractions. Seems they’re both in for a surprise.
Relationships: Chrome/Hyouga, Hyouga/Chrome, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: TKS Lots of Love/Valentines and RP Month - February 2020





	Glitter

A fish out of water. That’s what Hyoga feels like in the middle of this beautiful amusement park. The daylight is long gone but the artificial light never ceases around the friend group. Lights and fried food. Noises of games and crying children who need to go to bed. 

You couldn’t even see a single star in the sky. Hyouga glances to the large wheel towering over the whole amusement park. It’s beautiful and lit from center to cabins every so often. A 16 minute ride on the Glory was something he had always wished to do as a child. Back then, he had been too young, too poor. It’s not often he lets his excitement show, but this was the main reason he wanted to come out tonight. 

“No fair, I don’t want to be stuck in a cabin with Hyouga.” 

Said man looks over to the group of friends he is with. Senku is poking fun at him, Tsukasa smiling patiently. The strongest primate highschooler now graduate was the hand and foot type of boyfriend. Senku asked and it was Tsukasa’s damned pleasure to do anything he wanted. 

Hyouga finds it funny, but is glad Senku doesn’t abuse such a privilege. The two had gotten together before finding out they were soulmates. It was ironic but Hyouga was still happy for them, a little jealous even. 

“Every year on Valentine’s Day, That’s the only year you can see your soul mates soul mark- so if you go on the Ferris wheel maybe you’ll spot them from all the way up there.” Senku pokes at Chrome who’s pouting. He had heard from the couple before him that soul marks lit up in beautiful ethereal colors. And theirs had dazzled in joy in one of the Ferris wheels cabins on their first Valentine’s Day together. It was sickly sweet. 

“I don’t care if you come with or without me,“ Hyouga says as a matter of factly to the duckling scientist who pouts at him. 

“Man if I knew you two came here just to be gross and coupley I would’ve stayed at home.” Chrome says this but he smiles while crossing his arms. 

Tsukasa laughs at him, “but you wanted to come and find your soul mate right?”

“Well, yeah, I can’t let Ginro win the bet over me too.” 

“That again?” Hyouga raises a brow and smirks. He thought a bet on who could find their soulmate first was stupid despite that it is a common bet. “What if you don’t even have a soul mate and stay the lonely little Chrome forever?” He joins in on the teasing. Senku snickers at the disbelief crossing the brunettes face. 

Chrome groans in aggravation, a blush forming over his cheeks. “You’re one to talk, mr.lone wolf, what if you don’t have one? Don’t hit me with that guess I’ll die shit either- that’s a dead meme.” 

Hyouga just shrugs, “well it’s not like you have to be with your soulmate to survive- I know those two aren’t the best example of that seeing as they can’t stay off of each other for ten minutes of being near each other.” 

And just as he looks over, sure enough, Tsukasa has his arm wrapped around Senku’s mid section. He smiles at their ‘caught red handed’ expressions. 

“Why don’t we just ride the Ferris wheel already? The parks only open until 1am for their Valentine’s Day special.” Tsukasa motions towards the line for the wheel. He had gotten them special free tickets after all, so they needed to hurry to thank him for his trouble. 

They stand in line for what feels like hours. When Senku gets tired of it Tsukasa lifts him up like a handful of grapes. Hyouga was happy for them. They click well and seem to act themselves most around each other. He and Tsukasa had became friends in middle school, they met Senkuu and Chrome during club day in high school. Science club seemed fun with the enthusiasm the president gave it, literally bouncing off the walls during his speech with his VP by his side. 

He looks to his cabin partner who seems to look pretty anxious about this. Chrome had always always wanted Ruri to be his soul mate. But the girl moved away ages ago, and there was many disappointed valentines days before that. Chrome couldn’t ever seem to accept that they weren’t soulmates. The scientist bounces on his heels. 

They give their tickets before Senku and Tsukasa and enter the cabin without a word. Hyouga’s heart beats in his ears and he glances back to the couple who give him a thumbs up in unison. 

The silver haired man sits down and watches Chrome as he is already looking out the window in aw. It was beautiful already and they weren’t even at the peak. 

“Oh hey, it’s almost midnight.” Chrome seems to be bouncing again but a lightly so the cabin doesn’t swing. 

Hyouga hears him and nods, “Do you really think you’ll be able to spot your soulmate from up here?”

“I know it’s not likely but... their soul mark is supposed to shine right? It’d be awesome if I could.” Chrome has his eyes glued outside of the glass and to the park below. 

“But among all of the lights?” Hyouga asks but Chrome doesn’t answer. The adventurous boy wants to keep hoping. He admires this about Chrome. His tenacity and wit never failed to make him come across as simply stubborn. That wasn’t it though. The brunette just has hope. 

Hyouga feels it again, then, the weird chime in the back of his mind that signaled that it was now Valentine’s Day. He smiles at his window reflection. There is soul mark sat as a bright blue and white in his pupils. Snowflakes for pupils. When he was younger he had stared hours in the mirror at his own eyes despite their natural squint. To this day he’s fascinated with it. It makes him wish to see everyone’s soul marks. Some couldn’t be replicated with markers on the skin like Tsukasa and Senku’s. 

“It’s midnight.” He gazes down at the crowds below. As he’d thought, there were too many people to tell if your soulmate was down there. There was also way too many lights. 

Chrome was still looking though, eyes darting right to left and up and down determined to spot something shiny on someone’s arm or leg or face. The wheel stops them at the summit of their ride. He hears the scientist sigh in frustration. 

“It’s not fair, I shouldn’t be so jealous of Senku and Tsukasa but... “

“They’re happy, I get it.” He really did. Senku and Tsukasa weren’t perfect, but it felt that way at times. Whether it was sleeping in each other’s laps or looking at each other when they laughed as a group, they really did feel like the perfect couple. Like fate had just handed their soulmates to them when he and Chrome had been waiting for so long. One doesn’t need a lover to be happy, but he knew it would make things feel easier. 

It’s silent a second longer before Chrome makes an audible noise of surprise. Hyouga looks to him. His mouth is hung open and his eyes are wide, staring at him. And in Chrome’s eyes, Hyouga sees diamonds shining right back to him. Instead of the pupils it’s the irises. A million diamond masking the usual brown. His mouth drops just the same. Could it be? 

“ _Your eyes._ ” They say in unison. 

Chrome puts a hand to his mouth and Hyouga feels an overwhelming heat crossing his face. 

Soulmates. They are soulmates. He can’t believe it. 

Hesitant and slow, the smaller boy moves over to him. Hyouga doesn’t mind when their lips press against each other. Chromes are soft and sweet and his skin smells like honey. His hand reaches to caress the brunette’s cheek. They say a first kiss from your soulmate was supposed to feel ethereal. And Hyouga supposed it did, in a weird and shocking sort of way. 

Chrome is desperate for love, and he can’t deny the other a few more moments with their lips pressing past one another. Slender fingers come to press in the back of his hair. Hyouga has never felt so wanted in his life, and he can only smile wide through their next kiss. Unlike his initial thought, Chrome really does want him. Diamond irises meet snowflake pupils as they part. 

“Hyouga,” Chrome is smiling with tears in his eyes, “it’s _you_.”

“Guess you spent all that time looking out the window for nothing huh?” The silver haired man presses their palms and tangled their fingers together. 

“I can’t believe it.” Chrome pulls the larger into a hug. 

“Neither can I.” 

Just because they’re soulmates doesn’t mean they have to be together. It doesn’t mean they have to kiss or stare at each other like they’d been together for years and had just spent their first Valentine’s Day together. It doesn’t mean anything in reality. But to them it means so much. 

“Sorry to kiss you all of a sudden I just... think this is fate.” Chrome looks honest and soft. Something hard to imagine if you were around him a lot. 

Hyouga only kisses him again at such endearing words. He doesn’t believe in fate. Never had and never will. But for Chrome he would. For Chrome he would do or believe just about anything right now. Maybe it was just the high of being together, alone, nowhere to go or hide, and seeing each other’s marks for the first time that makes him feel this way. 

“The ride will end soon,” Hyouga doesn’t want it to end. 

“Does this have to?” 

Hyouga laughs at the question, “not at all.” 

-

“You two took it pretty well,” Senku is looking at them with wide eyes. Tsukasa, by his side, is doing just the same. “How about that Tsukasa? This turned into a _real_ double date.” 

“Can’t say I’m not surprised.” He laughs and puts a hand on his hip. “Congratulations I guess?” 

Hyouga and Chrome are holding hands in front of everyone and it’s obvious they don’t know how to handle it. They have a lot to talk about, but ignore the conversation in favor of actually continuing their night together. They have fun despite not having much more to do at the park. Tsukasa won a contest on a strong-o-mat, freaking out the parks employees and earning him a prize of a giant stuffed shark. Hyouga laughs at him for hurting his fist just to win something cute for his boyfriend before trying to do the exact same thing. 

Eventually Tsukasa and Senku part ways with them, telling them they had their own after hours plans. 

“Do you need some plan B?” Chrome teases Senku who rolls his eyes. 

“Oh please, condoms sure but plan B? I’ll save that for you two.” He teases back and Chrome flushes from head to toe as Hyouga and Tsukasa laugh along with the other scientist. 

“Well, see you.” The established couple waves to the two new lovebirds before heading down the street. 

Chrome looks up to Hyouga who looks back down at him. He smiles, holds his hand out to him and says carefully, “let’s go then, Hyouga.” 

The man takes his hand with a matching smile. It wasn’t often he wanted to grin ear to ear like he does now. Holding Chromes hand and feeling so warm as the cold air blows against them makes him think maybe, just maybe, fate really has worked out in their favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe ChromeHyouga is so cute >w< it deserves lots of love too!!! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
